Hotel hoppers
by rikimaru74
Summary: Done, but not like you care, you've probably given up on me ever finishing this but my comp broke so sorry, really I am.
1. Default Chapter

This is what happens when you play mystical ninja Goemon and get weird ideas for what happened after

This is what happens when you play mystical ninja Goemon and get weird ideas for what happened after.

This is completely not my style, I usually don't write romance yet I am extremely bored.

Hotel hoppers.

Goemon, Ebisuramu (I hope I spelled it right) Sasuke and Yae ran in sheer terror from the mob of screaming girls. They where yelling threats and insults like their lives depended on it. Actually Goemon and his friends just saved them from the evil clutches of Dancin and Kitty Lily. They had to brave many dangers in the many temples. They even had to battle a viscous robot atop a huge flying dragon. Yet these women didn't care, they actually liked being on an island trapped in space watching two freaks perform acts of singing and dancing. Personally Goemon had seen better. Now these people who should be grateful that Goemon and his friends saved their lives, where chasing them through the city streets. They ran for several blocks before Goemon quickly ran into an open door of a hotel, thus reaching out with both hands and pulling the rest of his friends in the door with him. 

They all landed on top of him as one big dog pile right in the middle of the hotel lobby floor, as the mob of women rushed by the door and within a couple of seconds they all turned the corner still thinking they where chasing the foursome.

"Hey, whoever has their elbow in my kidney, please move it a little to the left." Gomay grunted as they slowly got off one another. Ebisuramu brushed the dust from the robe off of his blue gi and re adjusted his mask. "Normally I would have wanted women to chase me, but this is ridiculous." Ebisuramu exclaimed as Goemon got up. 

"Can't blame them, they didn't know Dancin wanted to change the world into a stage for himself and not for their entertainment." Yae said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder."So what are we going to do now? We can't leave the city without somebody finding us." Goemon said. Sasuke looked at him with his ice blue eyes and said, "What about Impact?" He asked "Already thought about it. He's gone off to shoot the music video for his movie. Doesn't do much good for us." The rosy cheeked, blue haired ninja said disappointed. Yae rubbed her chin in thought, 

"I think we should just spend the night in the hotel and think of what we're going to do tomorrow." She suggested. The others nodded in agreement.Goemon approached the desk of the long faced and very happy owner. "Yes, welcome to the Starlight Inn, only those of the rich class get to spend the night in our glorious Gold suites." He said with laughter in his voice."Of course for the medium payers we have nice cozy rooms and for the low payers we have rooms down in the cellar but I warn you we only supply you with a blanket."

Goemon stared at the prices. They had used a lot of money to supply Impact with a lot of nasal bullets for their final fight against Dancin and Kitty Lilly's war ships. Goemon had enough money for a medium room and a cellar room. Yet their rule of hotels was that no person was to buy a room for the other, it was everyone for themselves when it came to hotel rooms. Ebisuramu approached the desk with a big smile on his face.

"I'll take the Gold suite." He said. Goemon stared wide-eyed as Ebisuramu was handed a key to a gold suite. "Yes sir, you'll think you're a god tonight, I assure you." The owner said as Ebisuramu pranced up the stairs to his suite, Goemon was next as he handed him the money. "I'll take one of your regular rooms." He said as he was handed the key and walked up the stairs, he walked down the hallway and opened the sliding door, warm air rushed into his face as the door opened, the room was pretty simple, it had a shelf, a lamp and a light overhead. Right in the middle was a futon mattress with a blanket laid over it. Goemon was so tired he took off his red ninja gi leaving him with only his pants and shoes. 

He took off his shoes by the door and turned off the light, even though the light was off their was a second feature to the light, it then dimmed a shine of light green, letting every thing still be visible yet still dim enough for the person to go to sleep. Goemon sighed as he slipped inside the covers and laid his blue hair covered head on the pillow and immediately went to sleep.

6 hours later he awoke unpleasantly to the sound something screeching in the next room. He awoke with frustration and stormed into the hallway and opened the door next to him. In their was Sasuke with a oil can, dripping oil into his metal joints then working them until they moved silently, of course he didn't put enough oil into his leg as he moved it with a annoying screeching sound,Goemon covered his ears and shouted, "Do you have to do this now!" he yelled, Sasuke stopped moving. "Sorry, I was in stealth mode for awhile and it drained me so I'm oiling my joints to be silent until Wise man can fix the problem." Goemon sighed with relief, then a question hit him. "Where's Yae?" he asked

Sasuke looked up at him. "She's downstairs in the cellar. Goemon couldn't believe it. "Why is she down there?"

"She couldn't afford a middle class room. It's pretty cold down there, I wonder if she's okay?" Goemon thought for a moment then walked out into the hallway then downstairs into the cellar. 

The cold was getting to her. Nothing in the world bothered her except the cold, she hated traveling up in the ice mountains, she hated swimming through the artic cold waters and she hated being in this freezing cold basement, her room only had a window and a large green blanket. She shivered, and thought about what Goemon was doing right now. For a reason she did not know, she was thinking about Goemon a lot lately, it started when he trusted her with the dragon flute. He could have given it to Ebisuramu, his best friend but he gave it to her. She occasionally caught him smiling at her in the coffee shops along their journeys. And she definitely noticed he was staring at her when she first turned into a mermaid. Of course everyone was staring at her, even the fish. But Goemon was looking at her with a look saying "she's so beautiful" rather than the others who's looks said "she's really hot in a bikini." She smiled as she huddled in the corner with the huge blanket wrapped around her as tightly as she could make it. Goemon walked down the hallways of the cellar, it was very cold down here especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt. He heard some rustling in one of the rooms at the far corner. "The only one who could be up this late is Yae" he thought to himself smiling.

As she was about to doze off, the door creaked open, her ninja instincts kicked in as she sprang up and stood in a fighting stance. Goemon saw her and held up his hands.

She sighed as she relaxed and he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly blushing at the fact that he had no shirt on.

"I was just wondering if you where all right down here" he said as he looked around the room.

She walked back to the corner and picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Yes I am perfectly fine." She said as her body shook silently in the cold, Goemon knew her tough girl attitude wouldn't last long in this cold. He smiled his rosy cheeked smile and opened the room door "All right but there is always a place in my room." He said as he shut the door behind him, she had to smile, how could such a strong warrior have such a kind heart? She wondered that every day, she decided to get some sleep as she returned to her corner.

Goemon walked into his roomand opened the almost hidden closet, inside there was assorted items and extra blankets, he pulled a warm blanket from the closet and left his room again. He walked down the stairs and into the dark cold cellar. He proceeded to Yae 's room and opened the door.

She was too tired and cold to care who came in the door this time, she looked up and saw enter her room with another blanket and she just had to smile.

Goemon knew she would object to what he was going to do but he could not help it, she just looked so cold and frail down here. He walked over to her in the corner and laid the extra blanket over her and he watched her smile at him. He then kneeled and pulled the blanket flaps from her grip, he then huddled beside her and draped the two blankets over them both.

She first was shocked at what he was doing, but she didn't have the strength right now to complain. She was just too cold right now. Goemon smiled at her as he put his arm over her and pulled her close to him, normally she would have definitely complained if not for the fact the Goemon was so warm, his warm flesh made contact her body and in that moment she would not have moved for the world.

Her cheeks where flushed as she leaned her head on his warm shoulder and she slowly closed her eyes. Goemon looked at her smiling face as she sighed, he couldn't help but smile sweetly at her, her skin was ice cold yet he couldn't care, her beautiful form was falling asleep on his shoulder and he would have paid any price for this feeling he had right now, every part of his body was smiling right now, from his eyes to his heart right down to his frozen toes.

He sat there watching her for more than a hourbefore he was sure that she was fast asleep. He then stood up and lifter her into his arms with the blankets still draped over their shoulders, he walked out of the freezing room with the beautiful Yae in his arms and proceeded upstairs into his room, in the warm room he laid her down on the mattress and covered her beautiful body with the two blankets, he watched her open her eyes slightly and smiled at him then she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

All of Goemon was smiling right now, he could feel the joy just glow from him right now, he opened the closet and pulled out another blanket and a pillow, he walked over to the mattress and laid down next to it, he laid the pillow down and rested his head upon it, he covered himself with the blanket and in a few minutes, he dozed off again.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yes I know not much mushy stuff but hey I'm bored and want this story to last a little bit longer so bear with me until part 2


	2. Chapter 2: his turn

I don

I don't know the copyright but Goemon and his friends don't belong to me.

Also I made up Yae 's past with lord Krudin and Toncho, I don't know the original story of how Goemon and his buds got together.

Chapter 2. His turn.

Goemon, kicked the pebble on the floor, it rolled and then slipped in between the cracks in the wall, it wasn't as cold as he imagined….It was twice as cold. Goemon stared at the wooden door, it swayed gently in the cold breeze leaking in from everywhere.

Goemon cursed under his breath. It had been 3 days since they defeated Dancin and Kitty Lilly, but more importantly, It had been 2 days since Yae had left them.

After the incident at the last hotel nobody had spoke to Goemon, nor has Goemon spoke to anybody. Yae was off somewhere doing who knows what, she had left to return to her lord and her prince. It made Goemon flat out sick, he couldn't imagine how that grotesque pig of royalty was starring at her, or what he was doing to her.

After the night they had spent together at the hotel, they really didn't speak to one another, they just stared and smiled, then they would each look away from each other.

After a day had past, they had traveled to the Wise man's house to fix Sasuke. While the mechanic did his job, Goemon just sat on the roof, he was bored out of his mind, the repairs where taking for longer than 3 hours, and Goemon had they attention span of a dumpling.

As he watched the sun set over the horizon, he heard footsteps, he looked to his right and saw Yae walking towards him. He was actually amazed at himself, he could hear almost silent footsteps made by a expert ninja. He smiled his rosy cheeked smile as she lay down next to him and stared at the setting sun.

"Is Sasuke done yet." Is what he managed to say.

"Almost." She replied quietly. Then there was that long awkward silence.

"Yae?" he asked, "I want to talk to you about last night."

He saw her stiffen as she sat up. "Before you do there is something I need to tell you." She replied rather quickly, "What is it?" Goemon asked concerned.

"I…I…I'm" she stuttered. Goemon stared at her and took her hand in his and grasped it lightly, then he tried to look reassuring as he stared into her lovely green eyes.

She sighed, "I…have to return…to my lord soon."

Goemon paled, "W..what."

"Lord Krudin, has sent for me and has asked me to return to his palace."

Goemon lost. "You're returning to that fat horny old bastard. He's crazy, not to mention perverted."

Goemon had remembered when he first met Lord Krudin. He was extremely old, and fat, and stupid. He had sent Yae 's mother to retrieve a bone from a tribe of cannibals so he could use it to hit his dog with it.

Yae' s family have been ninjas for Krudin and his son Toncho. When Goemon was in the castle visiting lord Krudin on official business. He spied his perverted, nerdy son, looking through Yae' s underwear in her room.

Goemon got him back with a stink bug in his afternoon tea.

Lord Krudin, had made Yae beg like a dog to leave with him on his adventures. The guy was just plain sick.

"Goemon, I have no choice, A ninja's life is to serve a worthy…"

"The guy isn't worthy of your protection, and neither is his asshole of a son!  
Yae looked at him shocked, "Don't you talk about me prince like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yae, asshole is too good of a word for that moronic pig!" Goemon shouted. "A ninja's life is to serve a worthy lord, I know that saying Yae, I am a ninja! Also A ninja looks for something to die for, but I'll be damned if you throw your life away for Lord Krudin!"

He could see it, she was too repulsed with what he'd just said to speak, she just stood up and walked back inside.

Later on that night, Goemon had awoken to the sound of a horse, he had spied Yae riding of to Lord Krudin in the middle of the night. Apparently Yae has spread word of their argument to Sasuke and Ebisuramu, and since then they had not talked to Goemon or when talking to each other when Goemon was in the room, they never mentioned Yae or her service to her lord.

Goemon Wrapped himself in the green blanket and sat in the corner. Wise man had asked him bring him 14 dragon scales for his research, but Yae had the dragon flute so they had to walk back to the Dragon station to get dragon scales.

So as usual, they had to book a hotel for the night. Strangely, after their break at the coffee shop, his coin pouch had felt very light, also at the hotel Ebisuramu purchased another gold suite. Apparently there could be no coincidence between the two events.

Goemon had just enough to pay for a basement room. It was actually pretty funny, first it was Yae down here, now he'd guess it was his turn. He sighed as he dozed off to sleep.

A sound woke him, it was a ominous fluttering sound coming from the window. Goemon stared out the window to see a small bird land on the window ledge, Goemon recognized it in a second, It was Yae 's ninja messenger bird, and it had a note addressed to Goemon.

Part 3, Yae 's In trouble and Goemon must rescue her.

If you liked this story please e-mail me.


	3. Chap 3

Ebisuramu sneaked down the stairs of the hotel. He was going to steal some food from the hotel kitchen, he still had some money that he stole, uh borrowed from Goemon.

Before he could blink, a red and blue blur came flying up basement stairs.

The blur then curved and headed out the door.

Ebisuramu (I don't care if that's not how you spell his name) stood there on the stair case with his confused look and his head tilted on one side. Sasuke came running down the stairs.

"Ebisuramu, what in the world is going on?"

"Um, I think Goemon is leaving."

Goemon burst through the hotel doors and out into the open road. He continued to run for a good distance until a pain had started to come to his legs. But it didn't matter, he had gotten where he wanted to go, he was now in a open field with the grass dew brushing against his red pants. The dark blue sky hung above, as did the white moon. A calming wind rushed through the grasses and passed his face. He could feel the cold begin to sting his cheeks, which for once where not smiling for any reason.

He slowly reached in his carry sack. And as if to add dramatic tension to the moment, he slowly took out the Shell. He held it his hands by his side. Then he brought it to his lips and gave it a long blow. The sound was however not majestic, but pretty soon the familiar whooshing sound came to his ears as Impact landed not 10 feet away from him.

"Impact at your service." he said dramatically shouldering his giant pipe and giving a patriotic salute.

Goemon looked up to him.   
"Uh, Impact?" he questioned. Impact looked down at his friend and saw that he was in a oversized pair of Pj's complete with a nightcap.

The robot gave a embarrassed look as he put on hand behind his head.

"Whoops, heh heh." he laughed dryly.  
  
The sound of footsteps where heard as Sasuke and Ebisuramu came up behind him.

"Goemon, what is going on?" Ebisuramu stated as he bent over and started panting..

Sasuke looked up.   
"Impact I thought you where shooting a movie or something."

Impact looked down angrily at Goemon.

" I was, it was a scene in which I....uh...was asleep and then somebody decided to blow the Shell and make me come all the way over to Japan."

Goemon looked at his robot counter part with a angry glance.

"Stow it. Bring me aboard already." Goemon said in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Goemon, why do you need Impact? is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Goemon, with his back to his friends. took a small rolled up parchment and tossed it to him.

Sasuke caught the parchment and opened it up.

After a second of reading.

"Yae 's in trouble?" He asked astounded.

"At lord Krudin 's castle."

At the mentioned of Krudin, both Ebisuramu and Sasuke looked up. Yae had mentioned her lord very briefly. and they weren't the very best of mentions.

"Goemon let us come with you." Ebisuramu asked.

Goemon shouldered his pack. And turned to face them.

"No. I was right all along about Lord Krudin. So now I will find some way to expose him for the rat that he is."

"I will make Yae see the truth, the truth that a ninja doesn't need a reason to die for. But they need a reason to live." he finished by raising his Golden pipe in the air.

Ebisuramu had already gotten a box of Kleenexes and was honking a load into each one.

"I will be back when the sun rises. With Yae." he stated before turning around. Ebisuramu nodded with understanding, he looked to his right to see the robot's reaction. However the robot was gone. He saw Goemon walking towards the green light cast by Impact, and saw a blue haired head peek out of the bag and give a little wink.

Goemon landed in the decorated gold seat and set his pack in the other. He felt the seats rise into position. and pretty soon, Impact, still in his jammies, took of into the night.

Lord Krudin stared off into the night sky, his eyes where in a stern position as he white moustache and beard wafted in the breeze. He then saw the human figured robot landing in a field nearby, then rolling till he was within 2 football fields away from the castle.

Goemon hopped out of the head and on to the shoulder. 

"Release Yae now!" he demanded.

He smiled and chuckled.

"Come and get her."

"You creep." he mumbled as a Impact arm extended to the balcony, Goemon ran across the arm, and took a flying leap onto the balcony with his golden pipe in hand.   
Lord Krudin laughed a sinister laugh.   
"Come right in." he said as he almost glided into the dark doorway, the darkness enveloping his body till none of him could bee seen.

Goemon cautiously walked through the door, but immediately jumped back when he heard a faint yell.

"Goemon, It's a trap!"

The castle then immediately crumbled, with him falling to his doom, if it weren't for Impact's hand which caught him immediately.

Goemon watched in horror, as the walls of the castle faded away to reveal, a giant 6 armed robot. almost 4 times the size of Impact.

A sinister laugh came cackling out of the robot, Goemon knew he had been played for a fool.

"Oh, Shit." he said solemnly.

  
  
Next chapter, Robot rumble.

PS sorry this chapter was kind of short, I promise a longer one next time. 


	4. 4 I am such a dick and i hope you still ...

Sorry, I had to be out to this for awhile, I'm going to post new chapters for everything running. I'm soooooooooo sorry for how long I have made you all who loved this wait, I've been a complete ass and I hope this makes up for it.

It was dark, dark, and cold. And he wasn't there. 

The cold air was everywhere, omniscient, unmoving, unyielding. Never changing- just there.

Yae sat it the corner of her cell, darkness was in front of her, and behind her was a wall of stone. If there was but a flicker of light, you could see the tear trickle down her cheek and splash against the cold ground of her cell.

"Goemen." She silently whispered to the wind. 

About a day or so ago……

She sighed heavily as she passed over the last grassy null and was welcomed by the sight of the small village owned by her master. She halted her horse for a minute pondering on the previous day's events.

"He's crazy, not to mention perverted!" came the haunting shouts of Gomen.

  
It was perfect, the sun was setting in the east and she was alone with him on a rooftop, and she was just about to tell him how she felt for him when…they got into a argument.

She had felt like a complete ass now, but now she was so close, she couldn't turn back. She knew that she would do whatever Lord Krudin wanted and find someway back to her blue haired ninja and apologize. 

The grand hall was lined with banners baring the symbol of the Krudin Dynasty which had lingered through the filth for many generations. Yae took a deep breath. She had changed just before entering the city, wanting to look halfway decent before her return. 

She wore a satin pink gi that stopped just above her knees and left her arms bare which she decorated with guards of shining steel. She tied her sword to her waits with a shimmering purple sash that shone splendidly in the light.

As she slowly walked down the long carpeted hall to meet her lord who was sitting at his thrown, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Toncho was eyeing her. 

She actually had to admire Toncho now, for he had grown much taller and a lot more handsome, his hair shined as it flowed down to the small of his back. Also Lord Krudin had thinned out as well, now showing a white beard that gave off a look of knowledge and depth to his person.

"Dear heavens, how long was I gone?" She had thought to herself. The palace was also looking more splendid, the dust and grime cleared away from the corners and everything looked brand new. "Wow, I should leave more often, if this is what comes of it."

She approached the foot of the small staircase that lead to the throne and kneeled.

"My lord." She said simply.

Krudin slowly rubbed at his beard. "Oh, Yae. I see you received my notice."

"At the worst possible time." She muttered under her breath. "Yes, indeed I did." 

"Good, very good." He said with a small chuckle as he rose. He wore a flowing gold robe and carried a large white fan which was painted with a inticate design. Most likely it was a special treasure of some kind.

"Now, how long did your leave of absence last?" he asked.

"Oh shit, am I going to have to pay for this." She muttered again. "For four seasons and a moon." (For those of you who are……stupid. I'm guessing that's a year and month.)

"Ah yes. " he exclaimed. 

"And what exactly will you be paying me with Yae?" 

"Paying you, my lord?" She asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"Yes, I only pardoned you for a two moons. Your drastic action in exceeding your agreement can only be payable by one course." 

I do not like where this is going. She thought.

"You will be my bride." a sultriest voice from behind said.

"Bride?" she asked in shock as she rose from her kneeling. 

"But my lord……" She began

Toncho cam from behind her and placed a hand upon her hip.

"Yae, your actions are inexcusable and are punishable by the new mandate by death, we are being very lenient with you." Toncho said as he hand traveled to her butt.

"Oh hell no you just do that." She thought as a look of disgust came over her.

"My son is right Yae, marriage to him is the only way." Krudin said almost triumphantly. 

"Don't fret so much Yae, we'll have fun together." Toncho said seductively as he gave her butt a squeeze.

"THAT'S IT!" She shouted out loud as she turned around and slapped him square in the face and whipped out her sword and kept the tip pointed at his neck.

"To even think that I would ever consider the likes of you for a husband is a sin in itself. I may be a slave to you by ninja code but that doesn't mean I have lost my dignity you pig. You who only love for sex is strictly appalling. (even though, 15th century Japanese people regarded women for sex, sex, and oh yeah, sex) I have loved more deeply that you womanizing bastard would ever know!" She said, taking gasps of breath as she finished. 

After being called multiple names and having a sword pointed at his throat, Toncho seemed unaffected.

"Oh, Yae has fallen in love has she?" Krudin said with sudden interest.

"Yes, his name is Goemen." She said as if it were a eternal statement.

So that was it. She thought. "I love Goemon." She stated.

The emperor smiled. " I know." Before she could react, strong arms grabbed her roughly and pulled her into the dark.  


And hours later she had come to awaken in this prison. No weapons, trapped in a stone cube.

"So, awake are you?" a voice came from the dark. Her eyes opened, trying to find the source, who soon came to few as a small candle was lit and held up to reveal the face of Toncho.

"Toncho? What's going on?" She asked to his face, her body shivering from the cold. 

"We knew of your small crush on Goemon ever since you left. We never imagined that you would come to love him but we found that quite interesting." He explained as he came closer to her. Yae then came up with a idea and scrunched down in the corner.

"You see, once we began to improve our shit hole of a empire, we decided that we possessed the right qualities to rule the very world. Only one problem, we needed something to tip the odds in our favor. We had constructed a omni robot. A six armed terror." He said as malice slowly crept into his voice as he slowly stepped closer.

"Yet we had heard about Goemon and his triumphs with his machine called Impact, we then decided if we could get Impact here and destroy it, we knew nothing would stop us."

"So you used me to get lure Goemon here with Impact." She said as she was picking the wind of this plot. "Well then your out of luck, he won't come for me." She stated.

"Oh, but he's already here, luckily you had your ninja bird waiting right outside and all we had to do was fit him with a message and send him off. Knowing the first ones he would find would be Goemon and friends."

She scrunched down tighter till her body was a small little ball. The prince, taking this act as a whim of terror, began to step even closer his feeling of domination over the woman who so longed eluded him was exhilarating.

Luckily, even if Goemon wins the battle with Impact, we can provide the right witnesses to convict Goemon and Impact of a act of terrorism and have every Empire wanting there destruction."

"Oh you're good." A calm serene voice said from the distance. Toncho's face then contorted from cocky, to absolute fear. "Who is that?"

"Can't you guess?" The voice came again but this time it sounded so close. "I'm a ninja, I live in the shadows, I breath in the darkness." The voice said almost too dramatically.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Toncho shouted.

"You'll have to find me…..but am I here, or here, or there." The voice said, but this time the voice was coming from all directions, as if this man were the wind himself.

"Or, am I HERE!" Came a shout, there was a loud ping and Toncho imedeatley fell to the ground unconscious.

"I have way too much fun." The voice said as it came closer

The figure came closer to the fallen lantern, and his face became illuminated. 

Yae took one look and practically burst into tears "Goemon." She stated.

IT took no time at all for the ninja to spring up and practically tackle the man to the floor. Goemon was surprised, mostly due to the fact he just got plowed over and he still couldn't see a thing.

"Yae, are you all-"before he could finish. Yae closed her lips over his in excitement. 

Both of them became still, Yae realizing what she had just done was beginning to blush a deep hue of red but still didn't move

Goemon slowly closed his eyes. Her lips tasted like honey yet felt as soft as velvet.

TBC~ I am so evil


	5. I swear to god I don't think anyone is g...

Okay, I had this in cold storage for awhile but my computer crashed......again. Also FF.net hasn't been working for me lately, I'll give it a shot, hoping this thing goes on. If it does, then I'm back with a vengeance.

added note as of august XX (whatever day it is) yes!!!! I'm back on (computer and ff.net difficulties)

"Welcome to the Honey Bee Inn, how may I......." The attendant was left flabbergasted at the sight before him. 

A rosy cheeked ninja, clutching a green haired woman to his side and dragging along a small robot wheezed and panted, all of their clothes had been torn and soiled. All of them had sleep deprivation on them and the look of people who did not want to be messed with.

"A.....Gold suite........NOW!" Goemon yelled between pants

The owner didn't hesitate to give them the key to the gold suites

they offered no thanks, just huffed and puffed as they trudged up the stairs.

_BAAAAMMMMM!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! and other sounds like them rang out as Impact and the six armed behemoth of a robot raged war across the countryside. The winding metal and wooden gears could be heard from a mile away as both machines lunged at each other._

_ Goemon and Yae both breathed a sigh of relief as the pale moonlight greeted them as they exited the underground jail. Both were very tired, for the jail cell was crawling with guards and almost all of them had been dealt with. _

_ They both bent over, breathing heavily. Goemon stared over at her, and she stared back. Not a word was said as they both embraced each other lovingly._

_ "Goemon......I just want to say I'm sorry,"_

He hushed her by placing a finger over her mouth.

"It's okay Yae, I'm sorry too. I'm just glad you're all right."

Goemon then stared up at the stars, and his face paled. 

"which won't be for long." She looked up to see what he was looking at and her face paled as well.

Impact and the six armed terror, well actually five armed terror since Impact ripped one of the arms off and started beating the thing with it, were in a fierce grappling match and were both tumbling right towards them.

the ending result was the two robots landing directly on top of them and the omni robot blowing up with a gigantic explosion.

_"Sasuke, you are never piloting Impact again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goemon yelled from the wreckage._

Goemon walked up towards the top door which was where the golden suites were, as he pushed the door open his eyes were greeted to the sight of the room lit with small lanterns and hand maidens in shining pink kimonos rushing to his side. 

Goemon and Yae sighed.

The hand maidens immediately went to work and began to help the weary warriors remove their tattered clothes.....well, they tried to remove Goemon's gi but backed off after Yae gave them the "you touch my man and this sword that I'm wielding will be meeting your internal organs" look.

Minutes later after Sasuke was being taken care of, Yae sat next to Goemon as they both gazed out the huge window, over looking the landscape of the city before them. Goemon imagined the nice cold air and the soothing sound of the crickets and the flickering light of the fireflies in the high grass. It had been a long night, and Goemon hadn't even realized how late it was, or how early for that matter.

Yae gasped as she saw the first flicker of sunlight over the mountain horizon, painting the sky a dazzling orange, red, and yellow. She scooted closer to Goemon and grasped his arm affectionately. He gazed at her, her soft lime green hair brushing her delicate cheek and hiding her violet (I think) eyes by just a strand or two. Her pink lips shone in the soft light of the morning . Yae's gaze locked with Goemon and without saying a word, leaned closer for their second kiss.

"Nice sunset." Sasuke said melancholy as he appeared behind them. They both jumped slightly. Goemon gazed at him angrily as Sasuke wedged himself between the two of them and snuggled against the warmth of both their bodies.

Yae giggled and reached behind Sasuke and grasped Goemon's hand gently. Goemon lost his anger and squeezed her hand back affectionately.

"it sure is." Said Yae.

"It's downright beautiful." Goemon said, clearly gazing at Yae. not even bothering to glance at the sunset.

Yae blushed as she leaned her neck around Sasuke and kissed Goemon as he was doing the same.

Sasuke smiled as he momentarily glanced at them behind him.

Sure in the morning they'd have to find Ebisuramu, (I couldn't care less anymore on how it's spelled.) and once again run from angry village women and sort out the whole Krudin mess. But Goemon and Yae would always have the hotels along the way, for no matter how hazardous their journey became they'd always have that one small refuge for rest and relaxation...........and each other

THE FRICKIN END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
